The Heir of Ásgaard
by angelari7
Summary: A happy-go-lucky young man is suddenly thrust into a world of danger where he must embrace his birth right to save the lives of his loved ones at all cost.


**Hello! This was a story I wrote for AOE contest. Enjoy if you like one shots.**

 **Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **The Heir of Ásgaard**

 **The Village of Andrén, Avlione, 4978 BC**

They rode along the wind under the blanket of darkness with the help of _mind's eye_ on their path. The smell of death reached them before its sight reached their eyes. Their pace increased, and forgoing the fatigue of a long journey, they continued with stone faces. Five minutes later, the riders reached what remained of an already half-burned village.

"Make haste and search for survivors! We must save whomever we can, even if there's only one remains with a heartbeat." The command issued from a feminine yet authoritative voice. The rest of the riders sprang to their feet and disappeared inside the village, leaving their wide-eyed horses on the edge. The fire blazed hot as the sun and Lady Renee, covered by a traveling cloak, took in the devastation with thin lips and white knuckles, holding onto the reins of her prancing Friesian horse.

Before the heat had time to penetrate her clothing, one of the riders emerged through the still smouldering village. "My Lady! The news is grim, but we have located the cottage-"

"Make way and we shall follow you." She dismounted. Four others trailing on her footstep, Lady Renee threaded through the destruction and made haste to the northern most edge of the once fledgling village.

A small cottage stood close to the tree line. She jumped over few puddles, and made it inside as water dripped from the straw roof from the attempts of stopping the flames.

On the main room a man lay slain along with a woman a few feet away, a bloody bundle clutched to her bosom.

"Master Taha Aki!" Lady Renee turned towards one of the men who followed her, and stepped aside to give him room in the close quarters.

A man dressed in a midnight black, similar to the rest, moved closer with a staff made of a tree branch hitting the floor with every step he took. He bent down closer to the dead and peered at the man. "It is he." Voice grim he faced around; old and weary eyes fell on the others, "He had borne a son-"

"Prey to the Goddess of Sól!" One of the guards flinched and fell on his rump with a resounding thud, and the Goddess of Sun's name on his lips. Lady Renee and her companions turned with a startle. There, uncovered by the guard, inside the bundle, which had been in the arms of the woman, lay a cooling body of a babe of mere six months of age.

"We must tend the fallen, for they shall be reborn sooner with a light heart," ordered Lady Renee before she stepped out, her spirit low since they had failed to rescue the last direct descendent and heir of Ásgaard. A half a day had made a difference and here now they stood, directionless and leaderless.

The Legion of Guardians had lived for a thousand years. They were first assembled when Ásgaard fell, and with it, King Odin. The King's brother had secretly gathered his trusted men and women and given his only daughter to Thor's son to protect. It was prophesied that the progeny of King Odin's eldest son would have the powers to wake him up and bring balance to the earth.

Thus, the first few Guardians smuggled away the child and hid him in a faraway land. Later, they divided when the heir had borne sons, separating them for the sake of the survival of the bloodline.

Through the years, on separate occasions, the enemy had found the bloodline and destroyed it and the Guardians who had protected them. The last known direct descendent had disappeared for a few centuries until a mere month ago, a definite location of the Heir was discovered. Lady Renee, with her most trusted, had hurried to the small village in Avlione called Andrén in search of a man who went by the name of Masen, son of Anthony. Still, they were late with the enemy a few steps ahead of them, and the world had lost the last direct-descendent and his family.

"We shall move ahead and make discreet inquires on the rumour of this boy, said to be the King's second bloodline." Lord Charles, Renee's husband, moved towards his silent wife.

She didn't find the time to respond as the sound of hurried footsteps reached their small party. Dressed in the same dark attire, a golden-haired man barged in with wild eyes.

"Master! Master, someone's alive. I heard the cry of a babe." No sooner had the words left his mouth, he was off again. With a barest touch on the grass, the others followed after him, who had already disappeared into the thicket.

A second or two later, the faint cry of a babe carried with the wind. They followed the sound of the cry, already catching the quiet murmur of the young man who had brought news of the survivor.

A woman stood, her back to a tree, eyes feral, a babe hugged by one hand. She held a dagger in her other.

"I come with help. You do not have to be afraid, my lady. I'm Carlisle, son of Cullen. This is Lady Renee, wife of Lord Charles, son of Swan, and this is my teacher Master Taha Aki, a healer, and he will tend to your wounds if you may allow him." He peeked at the gash open above her left brow which bled as he spoke.

Her eyes swivelled when she heard the name Taha Aki, and the said man stepped out. "I'm Taha Aki. Would you be so kind as to give us your good name, dear Lady and that of the child?" She clutched the babe tighter to her breasts with weary eyes as the old man's linger, one, two minutes longer on the hiccupping bundle.

"Esmeralda, wife of Charron, this is my-our son, and we were waiting to name him but-" Her breath hitched.

"I feel you, my dear lady, but pray tell what of the people of Andrén? How did they come to perish?"

"They rode as twilight fell, slipped in with the shadows. I was at my sister's, helping with the babes, and the…my one here didn't take to bed. I tried to get him to sleep and walked out of the house since it always worked. We were at the edge of the forest when I saw them…saw them kill my Charron as he walked to my sister's. Men with covered faces came out with bloodied blades. I didn't even see them enter the cottage. I was paralysed. I knew I had to protect us and ran away. I think I tripped…" Her hand moved towards the gash on her forehead.

Taha Aki cleared his throat to gain her attention. "What of this man named Masen, son of Anthony?"

"He was my sister's husband. He came home as I stepped out." The woman swayed on her feet as the horror she had witnessed finally started to sink in.

"Come my dear, I shall take you and your babe to safety. We promise to protect you and yours." Lady Renee offered her a kind word and then faced the others, "It's better we make haste and leave now my friends."

After they properly buried the dead, The Legion of Guardians left the village at the first calling of Cuckoo, the two survivors in the hands of their healer and his apprentice.

 **Coast of Aston, Avlione. 4961 BC**

"Carlisle, must you leave and take Edward with you? He might age in body but neither in mind nor thoughts. Why, I think Riley's more grown than he. Wouldn't it be better to take him into the folds of The Legion since he must do as a child born to a member of Guardian?" At early hours of the day, Carlisle had to depart for Forks Castle. His wife of seventeen years stared with beseeching eyes as she tried to plead her case and stop him from taking her first born.

"My kin is bound by blood to our duty to the Ásgaard and Riley shall follow soon. At this instance, I'm needed next to The Heir since Master Taha Aki has departed for the mountains of Kamet to meditate. Though I agree with you, my dear, I must take Edward. The boy has the gift of the healing hand. If he could keep still for two minutes and concentrate, he will become a great healer, the likes of Master Taha Aki." Carlisle moved around, gathering his belongings.

"Will you give me your word to protect him?" The desperation in her voice made him halt and turn. With eyes brimmed with unshed tears, she stared. "You'll keep eye on Edward, won't you?"

"He might not be mine in blood, but he's the son of my heart." Carlisle gathered her into his arms and whispered solemnly, "And yes, I shall, as much as the boy will allow me." Both Esmeralda and Carlisle chuckled knowing Edward; he would find a way to slip out of Carlisle's fingers.

Still, when the time came to depart, Esmeralda held on to her son, a man now in his seventeenth year. Tall for his age, Edward had wild dark brown hair, strands of bronze glinting in the sun. He stood towering over his mother at six feet two inches with long limbs.

"Wear this." His mother had earlier taken his half circlet, changed the leather thong to a bronze wire and his own crystal, polished to perfection, now gleamed in the middle. "Don't lose the stone. It may look like a mere crystal, but it has powers unknown. Master Taha Aki himself gave it to you," she whispered as her hand ran through his hair affectionately, her fingers trying to absorb the memory of him. Untamed brown locks fell on his forehead and covered the stone. A mischievous glint in his eye, Edwards' lips turned up. He squeezed his mother with affection and moved away.

He bade farewell to his younger sister and brother, hoisted his pack onto his back and hollered, "Take care of each other and of Genevieve!"

They travelled through villages, crossed roaring rivers, spent days in forests and made their way inland. Edward's head turned every which way since this was his first time soaring out of his nest. With every new sight, he had questions, lots of them. Carlisle answered to the best of his knowledge and in-between started slowly familiarising Edward with The Legion of Guardians.

"Ásgaard was real?" he asked Carlisle with surprise and a little bit of scepticism. "I thought King Odin was a cruel person who lived in folk stories." Edward blew on his hands, trying to warm them up while they climbed up hill as the temperature started to gradually drop.

"When the Great King, mortally wounded, disappeared after the last battle, the enemy thought he had died and wrote stories, sang songs, making him out to be a cruel, barbarian. While the falsehood survived, the truth died except with the Legion."

Sun broke through the grey cloud cover on the third day as they stepped on the flat land. Edward pulled his clothes tighter. With eyes closed and face turned to the sky, he tried to lap up the warmth.

Carlisle pointed. "Look, that's the Castle of Forks where the Legion of Guardians reside." Far in the distance, a castle stood on the topmost hill in the middle, surrounded by small mountains. Green grass and colourful flowers swayed in the wind as a sliver of river flowed, nourishing this little place on earth.

Edward's gaze was broken by a loud call of a bird, a distinctive sound emitted by Gyrfalcons. Both father and son turned their heads up, seeking the winged creature. It made a round on the sky and dived towards its master.

"She couldn't let you go, it seems." Carlisle watched as the bird perched, seconds later, on Edward's shoulder, pecking him in the ear while he grimaced and tried to protect himself.

"Stop pecking me girl! It is not I who thought it would be better to leave you behind." Edward grumbled, "Genevieve, go peck on father's ears!" The bird, as if it understood, stared at Carlisle with its dark eyes.

"Fine, bring her with you. I cannot chain her since it's a free sky." With a smile on his face, Edward followed on his father's steps.

Carlisle was welcomed with open arms and hearty pats. The Lord and the Lady of the dwelling embraced Edward when they found him to be the boy rescued long ago in Andrén.

Soon Edward adjusted to the new environment, familiarised himself with the lay of the land, its people, and most of all, started to learn on the subject of the Legion of Guardians. A mere month ago, he hadn't heard the name of The Legion.

Upon settling in the castle, Carlisle had immediately shed his peasant attire and dressed in a healers' robe of blue silk, his bronze circlet exchanged for a one made out of silver.

Edward, on the other hand, stubbornly refused the new silver circlet brought to him until Carlisle interfered and asked Edward to accept it. Still, the next day the boy walked around with the same blue crystal Carlisle had seen for the past seventeen years nicely attached where the Obsidian had been previously held. He gave up and moved on. _At least the boy took the time to attach the stone to the new one._

Carlisle didn't much care for jewellery, but it was the custom in Avlione to wear a half circlet with beautifully mounted stones. The metal of the circlet represented the station a person held in society.

Golden circlets represented the blood of the kings, silver the soldiers and other nobles. Citizens who could afford wore circlets made out of bronze, while the poor solely wore leather thongs.

Edward found his first friend in the middle child of Lord Charles and his wife. With the help of his new friend Seth, Edward slowly embraced life in the castle. The lone glitch he could say was trying to learn to meditate.

Surrounded by children who had mastered the art, Edward found himself dozing on and off unable to concentrate.

Since he was to follow in his father's steps and become a healer, he knew he would have to improve his mind and grow and strengthen it. He had been awed when he found out how the warriors of The Legion channelled their powers and even learned his own father had used his own mental strength in healing all this time.

Three months into their stay, the Legion received news on the blessed blade named Dandurel that belonged to King Odin.

Edward had heard stories of it in folk lore, identifying the object to have immense power. The Legion, unlike him, believed the blade to be real, not a myth.

This news was welcomed and received with enthusiasm, and it led to the gathering of twenty warriors, the last Heir of Royal family of Ásgaard, a healer and his apprentice. Within days they left the castle in Forks to find the King's blade.

The journey was kept to the lesser-populated areas, and when the time came for them to cross into eastern continent, they hired a ship from a man who was known and loyal to the Legion.

The sun was seen less and less as they moved forward, and the icy wind blasted them through their well-clad forms. While huddled around a roaring fire at night, Edward learned many legends from Seth: on dragons, about people who travelled to the stars, the stone of life and Ásgaard.

Children of the Legion grew up learning these stories and believing in them. Edward, already a man on his own, took them for what they were, bedtime stories and ones told around fires to entertain folks. To his great pleasure, even Seth held doubt over some exaggerated aspects, such as the dragons and people living in the stars. Edward believed in what he could see through his own eyes, didn't get swayed by the fantastical stories much and was his usual sarcastic self.

The one change significant enough since he came to live with The Legion came from a most different form. Edward, son of Carlisle, finally found himself on the cusp of first love.

While roaming the castle grounds he met his match in heart and beauty in Lady Isabella, Lord Charles' only daughter. Though she sat unaware of his ardour, Edward hoped with his good charms to succeed in near future in claiming her soul as his since his own was already attached to hers.

The first sight of her had intrigued and had his heart beating with hers beat to beat.

 _ **Four days since Edward stepped into Forks Castle,**_

 _Another meditation lesson gone awry where, much to the amusement of the children, he had fallen asleep and was given leave by the teacher to learn better concentration in seclusion._

 _Edward sulked atop the crowning tower roof of the castle while Genevieve flew circles a few hundred feet above his head, both preferring the high ground. His sulk fest had been disturbed by the shouts of a crowd gathered down below in the grounds. Unintentional though, his attention was caught._

 _A few members of The Legion were running a military drill and fighting and dodging each other. Still, it was not the action that had caught his attention, but the girl standing on the high ground, a green stone in the middle of her circlet, emitting a light as he had seen before when one was using their mind. She stood, eyes concentrated on the mock battle._

 _Edward had felt a pull towards her, a tug in his chest, and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. It was as though every single thought of his being had been recognised its mate, and he had stayed there until the drill was over and the grounds were deserted._

 _Edward had made it his mission to find her, the girl with the emerald eyes. And thus began his little foray into trying to win her heart._

"Come now, you have to do this for me," he pleaded with his stubborn avian companion as she sat on his shoulder. The sun had already warmed them up for a change. Edward had plucked a wildflower and kept cajoling his bird to do his bidding.

"Are you trying to win my sister's favour, Edward, my boy?" Seth, Isabella's middle brother, snickered, falling into step with him.

"If this bloody bird-ouch-" The falcon nipped his ear. "Okay, okay. My sweet bird would agree to give this flower to Lady Bella on my behalf…" He trailed off, his gaze locked on the back of Bella's flowing, dark cloak towards the front of their travelling party with a wistful look.

"You know, I don't think Lord Jacob would appreciate you trying to woo his intended bride." Seth moved his eyes to the towering figure of the said man.

"Intended does not mean it is set in stone. Mayhap, everyone should let Lady Bella decide. I'm certain if it comes to choosing between us, I would be the better choice," he huffed.

"Ah! Yes, you're the better man. Mind telling me how you came to this fine conclusion and what was the criteria for measurement?"

"What's there to explain? It's quite simple. Since Lord Black is the last Heir of Ásgaard, his life is always in peril, whereas, me? I'm a meagre healer's apprentice and son who will live a long life. I'm sure she would much prefer a husband who will live to raise her children and get old with. And not to be conceited, but I have better looks." He grinned while Seth howled; a few heads turned to see what the commotion was and Edward rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I agree, but I do not resemble a giant as he does. At least, I can make people laugh while he broods and walks with all the problems in the world on top of his head." He shrugged one shoulder.

"True words, my friend. I do agree with you in the matter, but he's quite a good warrior, and his meditation skills are much better. Bella won't settle for a weak-minded man, and here you are snoring the room down when sent to meditate." Seth watched his new friend turn red in the face.

"I do not worry much when it comes to Lord Jacob. Tell me about Chief Jasper?"

"What do you mean? Jasper?" Seth stared at the back of the golden-haired man moving next to Lord Jacob and then turned back to Edward. "Our Jasper? You think he fancies Bella? What an absurd notion. They're only friends, best of friends." However as he protested, there was a frown on his brow.

"Another man in love can sniff out the competition, Seth, my friend, and Chief Jasper holds Lady Bella in his heart, and I believe what I see." Edward solemnly nodded his head.

They walked silently for few minutes until Seth spoke out. "Since you've mentioned it, I've see hints of instances where I might have taken the gleam in his eyes for friendship instead of something more. The man is bloody brilliant at hiding his emotions. I wonder if Bella has any inkling of his heart…," he muttered.

"It would be a nuisance of the worst kind, and I would much prefer she stay unaware. One I could take, but two is too many for my good health." Edward pouted and at that second, Genevieve took flight from his shoulder. "Fine you can leave me too, and I'll live alone with no wife, no children of my own. Happy?" His eyes followed the gyrfalcon as it flew into the sky while those who heard the last bit tittered at the boys' dramatics.

It was Seth who nudged him later. "Hey, Edward, look."

Edward followed where his friend had his eyes and watched with a smile as Genevieve landed on Bella's shoulder, the flower still in its beak.

"Ah! Another admirer I see." Rosalie, Isabella's sister-in-law, joined her with a little chuckle while Bella twirled the wildflower given to her by a gyrfalcon in her hand. "That's a sneaky one you got there Bella. I see he has already found an in with the family too." Rosalie turned her head back to Isabella after watching her brother- in-law, and the boy whose bird delivered the token.

A smile ghosted on Bella's lips, and Rosalie shook her head and sighed.

"Don't encourage the fool, sister. The boy is too young, and I don't think he will survive in our world with his carefree attitude." Bella neither agreed nor disagreed but moved silently. Her sister by marriage wished for the girl to behave like a girl for once. In her mind, Rosalie thought Isabella took her duties too seriously, preferring to meditate frequently and throwing her glacier glances if one dared to disturb her.

Two days later, Edward was banished to sit alone by Carlisle for neglecting to keep an eye on his bird. Genevieve had apparently gone and stolen the fish captured for their dinner and had made a fine meal out of it. Despite Edward's protest of innocence, he was sent off to meditate until a new dinner was prepared.

Edward had huffed and puffed as he stomped away from the campground situated near a small lake. He had found a raised boulder and sat there, within hearing distance but out of sight of the others.

"It's your fault. Why, pray tell, did you have to eat the fish meant for the others' dinner?" The bird sat on a branch staring at him while Edward lectured on and on. "How am I to meditate when I want, all I want, to do is to eat something and sleep? I'm tired, hungry and my feet hurt! Try walking instead of flying and see for yourself."

A branch snapped a mere few feet away, and his eyes snapped towards the sound. Edward found himself staring at Isabella, who tried really hard to stifle her laughter as she looked at the bird and its sulking master. "May I help you with meditation?" Her voice feminine breezed through his ears, reminding him of the gentle wind of home. Edward found himself unable to utter a sound. He was hypnotized by her green eyes that reminded him of the myrtle plants, which grew in his mother's garden, and they shone like the emerald mounted on her circlet of gold.

His cheeks warmed, but Edward couldn't take his eyes away from her face, and he felt himself nodding.

"Well, it's quite simple. Now scoot over." She moved closer and plopped in front of him, her legs folded in the lotus position to meditate.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice. Can you do that?"

He bobbed his head faster than a bird pecking on seed.

"Now, tell me what you hear?"

He reluctantly dragged his lids down and tried to listen. "Trees, the leaves moving around…footsteps and people talking."

"Listen closer. What else?"

"The horses neighing… flapping of wings." Right at that second, his falcon took to the sky and called a loud 'giiiii.'

"Now what do you hear?"

"My bird…" His voice came out as a whisper.

"Good, now, focus on that sound and listen to her voice."

What felt like a minute later, Edward saw a body of water and trees from above, from high in the sky! He saw a small fire, people the size of ants moving around it, and as he watched, the water moved closer and closer until he could see a flock of ducks.

" _Master!"_

He found himself submerged in darkness. The voice was faint, and it held a respectful tone.

"Edward! Edward, enough trying to fool others into thinking you're meditating! Come, the food is ready."

Edward opened his eyes to see his father hovering over him.

"I see you've been sleeping again, boy." Carlisle shook his head with a chuckle and walked away.

Edward sighed. He surely must have fallen asleep and dreamed. He walked back to the camp and found the group happily roasting a few ducks while praising his falcon for catching the birds for them.

 **Mountain Region, North of Niflheim, 4961 BC**

They had travelled away from roads, through forests, across rivers and between valleys. The final day of their journey, they kept on going as the hills drew nearer while light faded and night fell. The tall peak of Mountain Volga was dim against the sky, and they were a league away when chills arose, and the ominous feeling of something amiss passed through the group.

The silence was broken by a great horn, and the plain field lit up at once with gleaming crystals offering light.

Seconds later, out of the veil of darkness, arrows whistled.

With a strangled cry, one of the guards fell, causing Isabella to throw her mental shield over the rest.

"We cannot escape, look!" One of theirs pointed to the path they had left behind and watched as it was surrounded with orbs of light carried by the enemy. "Let's ride towards Volga. It's our last hope. Isabella, can you protect us until we reach the shelter of the hill?" Emmett, older brother to Seth and Bella, turned towards his sister.

Bella nodded, still in deep concentration to maintain her shield around their small party.

"Make haste towards the King's blade. It's what waits in front of us. I will not have the blade in the wrong hands!" Lord Jacob decided for the group, and they rode ahead. Piercing the wind, wave after wave of arrows met Isabella's shield and turned to dust as they touched the wall of protection.

They stepped down on the foot of the mountain, and Carlisle's face hardened.

"We have fallen into a trap." The news was uttered by the Chief Commander to the personal guards to The Heir, Jasper, son of Whitlock.

"Lord Jacob, Chief Jasper is correct. There is no sign of the Blade around or in this mountain." Carlisle agreed.

They didn't even have enough time to digest that it had all being for nought since the enemy had them surrounded.

"Isn't there a way for us to leave this place unscathed?" Rosalie whispered what echoed in all of their minds.

"There are hundreds of them," one of the warriors muttered.

"Our priority is making a diversion and getting Lord Jacob to the safety." Jasper stepped forward, finally finding the one solution to protect the Heir.

"No, I refuse to leave everyone behind. Do not ask me to be a coward, for I —the last Heir of Ásgaard — will not flee. It's either slay or be slain, and the blood of King Odin is not a coward." Lord Jacob didn't take his eyes from the approaching enemy.

"Isabella can shield you." Jasper tried.

"She is occupied with maintaining the shield on all of us and controlling her arrows too. This discussion ends here. As much as you think when it comes to my protection, it is enough. Concentrate on the enemy. It's not in our blood to accept defeat before we descend on the enemy. It's not in our blood to accept defeat before we even fight. I will survive another day to find the Dandurel, so don't lose hope, my friend," Jacob turned his dark brown eyes to the healer. "Carlisle, find a place to treat the wounded. Lady Isabella and Rosalie, prepare the archers." They bowed their heads in respect and immediately dispersed.

"Edward, come. Bring the medicinal sacks with you. We must find a safe place to treat the wounded when the time comes," Carlisle ordered, and Edward heaved the satchels and followed after his father.

"This is a suicide mission," Edward muttered under his breath; however, the comment didn't go unnoticed by his father.

"Don't under estimate the blood of King Odin, Edward. Lord Jacob might not be the direct descendant, still he's the only line left. It is said the last Heir of the King would hold powers the world hadn't seen thus far," Carlisle replied with a touch of reverence while Edward rolled his eyes behind his father's back.

 _What like fart rainbows? And that wouldn't help unless they were bridges, and we could travel over them._ Edward didn't voice his thought but still couldn't help but ask, "Like what, invisibility? Now, that would be a useful mental power at a time like this. Maybe Lord Jacob will go into a deep meditative state and make us all invisible," he snorted.

 _This was why the boy couldn't meditate and concentrate; he lacked the belief._ Carlisle thought, shook his head and went back to preparing his herbs.

Edward went on. "If we survive, I hope King Odin's powers will save you from Ma's wrath."

Carlisle sighed, _yes, the boy made a fine point as Esmeralda had a fiery temper, and he, himself had brought one of her children closer to death's edge_.

"Pity there's no king's blade. I knew it was to be a bedtime story." Edward dropped a sack and started to open it, pulling out herbs and healing stones and putting them in a neat row.

"One day, you might believe me when you see the blade and see its power."

"Yes of course, and the dragons will fly and I'll be the master of meditation," Edward mumbled.

"Mark my word, who knows, one day you might be able to master the art of meditation too," Carlisle replied.

The warriors of the Legion watched and waited. The sound of hundreds upon hundreds of feet hitting the ground echoed. Even the wind had ebbed, anticipating what was to come today. A mere half a league away, the army of the enemy came to a halt.

"If Bella were to protect you, My Lord, there may be a chance of getting you out of here." Jasper saw Bella's head turn towards with him accusatory eyes. _She couldn't decline if Lord Jacob agreed to it, but she didn't want to leave her family here to die and save her own life with their blood on her hands_. Still, Bella glared at her best friend.

"Give it up, Jasper. I'm fighting, and Lady Bella's skills are needed here for us to win. You have already given orders to leave her out of the fight," Jacob replied quietly.

Jasper nodded his head but frowned. Yes, he had given her the most important task of maintaining the shield around them, and he knew it would be hard once they disappeared into the enemy lines.

"How many arrows do we have in our possession, Isabella?" Emmett inquired, knowing Jasper was wagging a losing battle between his own sister and Lord Jacob. Those two were the most stubborn souls he had seen. Though he desperately wanted to haul his sister and wife away to safety, Emmett knew to pick battles he could win.

"Seventy five each and with me, we have six archers." Bella looked faraway, picking her targets one by one.

"How many are there do you reckon?" Seth sat on a horse closer to his sister.

"More than one thousand from this distance." Bella was disturbed by the sound of war trumpets and drums.

Hundreds of arrows whined and made their way towards them. Ten feet in front of the members of The Legion, they hit Isabella's invisible barrier, which rippled a liquid green and turned them to dust.

A small tilting of his lips was the one outward sign on the Commander of the Legions' face for successfully thwarting the enemy.

Bella stood towards the back with the archers, ready, standing on slightly high ground. Her eyes shimmered green as did the emerald worn on her forehead. Her eyes turned to the one soldier who held the ability to read the unguarded minds.

"The Commander is further back and out of sight."

The mind reader shook his head, unable to give Bella the target she desperately needed.

Bella could easily shield The Legion warriors when they were immobile, but when they disappeared behind the enemy line, it was difficult since she needed to keep eye contact to shield individuals separately.

Another wave hit the shield around them and turned to dust.

"They are releasing the foot soldiers in seconds," the mind reader among their midst muttered.

The first human wave was released. "Get ready." Bella's command prompted the five archers to lift their bows.

"Release!"

Arrows whooshed through the air. They emitted a low, green light as they moved through the air and dodged metal shields and hit the humans.

The enemy, who hadn't faced a force as such, ran headlong towards them, a little bewildered, having seen the way the arrows had reacted. They were nothing but lowly soldiers who believed they were demolishing an uprising, a group of rebels who were said to have destroyed and killed innocent people.

Only the higher-ups knew of the true nature of the mission, and they waited breathlessly, hoping ultimately to capture a member of the secret group that had survived for thousands of years. They salivated over the knowledge and powers they would gain, which could help them to win the wars they waged around the world.

The warriors of the Legion watched the enemy charge through with battle cries. Jasper held his group until the foe reached four hundred meters. Another round of arrows rained on the enemy, but with every one that fell, two of them joined the enemy line. Bella had spent all their arrows by the time the opposing side reached three hundred meters, and Jasper's face hardened.

There was now a high chance he might die this day, but he refused to be a coward.Jasper stared back at their foe and gave what going to be his last order, "Charge!"

They plunged into the midst of the enemy with battle cries. They were fighting with all their might and knew this was a battle of either kill or be killed. Different coloured stones gleamed on their foreheads, their minds one with their bodies. Their abilities, learned through long hours, days and years of meditation, were their sole advantage against the enemy now.

The first wounded soldier was brought to them. Edward ran up to the mouth of the cave opening and took hold of the wounded supported by one of the two warriors left with Isabella at the foot of the mountain. Edward had no idea how a group of less than twenty could fight or hold off an army of a thousand. If he survived this battle for whatever reason, he vowed to learn how to use the weapons, no more being useless when the rest of his friends and Isabella…

"Edward, lay him here and bring me the Bloodstone."

The man in his early twenties groaned as Edward went to find one of the stones.

"What happened and what of the enemy?" Carlisle asked the groaning man barely holding on to his consciousness.

"It's hopeless out there. For every soldier we destroy, another two are released to the battlefield, and they are closing in on us. Our arrow supply has run out, and Sir Jasper and Lord Emmett are holding up the front, but I fail to see for how much longer."

"Lady Isabella, where is she? Is she well?" The urgency in Edward's voice distracted Carlisle for a second, but he carried on treating the man bleeding from a two-inch thick gash reaching from middle of his stomach to the left side of his shoulder. The man was losing blood rapidly, but the herbs and Bloodstone started to slow down the loss of dark red liquid.

"She was commanded to stay back." He paused. "And maintain the shield when I ran away to battle," the man gritted out, flinching when Carlisle prodded around the wound.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Edward." Carlisle applied a salve on the wounded man who had finally lost consciousness. "Are you aware of Isabella's strong candidacy to be betrothed to Lord Jacob?" Carlisle didn't look up from his task.

Edward adjusted the Bloodstones on either side of the man's wound with an unyielding expression.

"If we are to survive this battle and reach Forks Castle, such matters aren't our concern. Isabella comes from the line of King Odin's brother, and her place would most likely be next to Lord Jacob or I'm sure Jasper would be the first to show his interest and ask her hand from Lord Charles."

Edward's eyes widened. He had been certain only a handful knew Commander Jasper's secret. Even up until he spelled it out, Seth hadn't had a slightest inkling of it either.

"Don't look at me with such surprise," Carlisle chuckled. "The man hides it better than most, and Isabella herself is too occupied in meditating and honing her powers to notice, which I'm sure will aid us today to survive."

Edward worked on and on as one by one their own were brought in injured. Still, time to time his eyes would blank out.

"Edward! Edward, son, it's neither the time nor the place to day dream. Bring me the bowl of water and assist me with this wound."

Edward shook his head with a frown and obeyed his father's instructions. There were seven men laid out on the floor with various kinds of wounds.

Edward was midway bringing the bowl of water when his eyes lost focus and in the next second he had a clear view of the battlefield from higher up and heard the wind whoosh around him.

The legion Warriors were desperately fighting and trying to survive while harming the enemy. The thunderous clashes of swords hitting swords reverberated through the air, and he watched humans the size of ants in battle with each other. The dark clothing and the light emitting from the stones mounted on the circlets differentiated them, making The Legion members stand out.

He identified Jasper, Lord Black's commander, fighting with exceptional skills, but the man looked ready to keel over from tiredness. As he watched the light from the stone atop his forehead started to dwindle little by little.

To Jasper's left fought Emmett, the mountain of a man who trampled the enemy. He was a fine warrior with a six-foot-tall wife, who had mastered bow and arrow and could wield a sword with the best of them. It was she who held her own and fought at her husband's flank.

Jacob knew how to command his sword; it was a pity, Durendal if it was real not a myth, had failed to be here, inside the mountain. Edward had a fine idea how Lord Black would wield it and win this hopeless battle. There were two more warriors of The Legion fighting with them, and he was sure one was Seth.

 _Where was Isabella?_

The second the question formed inside his mind, and his vision moved to a figure, a dark silhouette, climbing the mountain somewhere above them _._

 _Where is she going, and what's she trying to do?_

"Edward, boy, stop standing there like a statue and bring me the water. Hurry up now." His panicked gaze moved to Carlisle, whose look of frustration turned to puzzlement. "Why, what is it?"

"Isabella. It's Isabella. She's climbing the mountain." Edward's words rushed out.

"What do you mean Isabella is climbing the mountain?"

"We are losing. Everyone's surrounded, and she's trying to reach the higher ground. If she had a clear visual she would be able to better shield them. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Are you developing a clairvoyant ability I don't know of? This is absurd. Stop talking nonsense and get back to work." Carlisle stood and moved towards Edward in a hurry, willing to drag or either shake him into his senses.

"No, I'm seeing things from Genevieve's eyes."

Carlisle came to an abrupt halt at his announcement.

"How? When… when did this happen?" Carlisle shook Edward by his shoulder when the boy's eyes began to gloss over. A deep blue colour launched from their dark depths, startling Carlisle to take a step back.

"The first time it happened was when Isabella helped me to meditate. I thought I dreamed it. Then it happened for a few seconds two days later-the time had increased. I think Genevieve understands me, but what's more important now..." His eyes lost focus again. "Emmett Swan is injured. Seth is bringing him in."

Edward bolted out, leaving a bewildered Carlisle staring at the vacant spot where Edward had stood few seconds ago. Carlisle hoped the boy didn't leave for the battle field; Edward didn't even know how to properly hold a sword so Carlisle was worried

Edward had always been perpetually quick on his feet, ergo minutes later, he ran out, ready to find a path up hill, to make it to the top before Bella.

"Where the bloody hell are you running, Edward?" Seth panted while holding on to his older brother, half carrying, half dragging his unconscious form as he came to a halt with a frown on his face. Edward was already clambering up through the jutting rocks.

"Isabella! She's headed up the mountain." Edward didn't wait to hear anything back and sped up as a few of Seth's curses faded away behind him.

For a novice climber, it would have taken an hour to get to the top through the slippery rocks and frozen ice, but to Edward, it was familiar terrain. Having grown up near the coast, he had often climbed rock walls to get to a top of a cliff or a mountain. The location of the nest he rescued Genevieve from was even more dangerous than the mountain he was currently running up.

On the battlefield, Jasper and his warriors were reduced to four; still they fought, hard. Jasper mimicked a rabid beast who fell on his enemy foolish or brave enough to come in front of him.. He used his powers to see ten steps ahead in strategy.

Jasper had to keep one part of his subconscious firmly on Lord Jacob. He might be one of the best swordsmen, but the number of enemies had his mind spread thin. Seeking the best strategy while keeping an eye on different places at one time was difficult, and he couldn't help but wonder where Isabella was; however, as long as he felt her shield around them, he knew she lived.

They'd been fighting without seeing a sign of the enemy troops dwindling. Jasper knew the chances of fighting and surviving, let alone winning, looked bleak; by the second, his remaining members were beginning to tire. He was a fool to come this far unprepared, and if they were lucky to live to see another day, Jasper vowed to turn the world upside down and find from where they received this lousy information on the King's Blade, Durendal, being hidden in the mountain Volga.

The first sign of something erring on their side was when he felt their shields start to flicker. Jasper tried to look around, to see if Isabella was fighting and losing her concentration. He had specifically ordered her to stay out of the firing range and protect them. He worried she might be under attack. But the shield still held, and once again, his mind and sword concentrated on the fight.

This happened again, minutes later; for a few seconds, the shield flickered and went out but came back. The third time they were not so lucky: the shield shimmied; the light it held came back feeble, half-formed, and then faded down altogether and stayed so.

His muscle held memory to keep fighting and dodging the blows of his opponent, so he fought, but his mind lost all reason and a loud wail of agony ripped through his chest-the sound of anguish of a man who had been mortally wounded.

With lightning speed, Jasper fell on his enemy. He was now a man who had lost his last hope; one so fought for with such savagery, a shudder ran through the battlefield and enemy soldiers who surrounded him stared back wide-eyed and gap-mouthed. The crystal he wore, which held a feeble gleam of purple, now started to blaze.

Jasper moved as of the wind, faster and faster, as he crashed into the enemy. His sword cut those who came in front, and he killed man after man. Jasper, lunged, plunged and swiped his blade. He killed with vengeance burning in his eyes, and slowly but methodically made a path towards where he had last seen Isabella.

A loud gasp and a flicker from the corner of the eyes of a man falling down brought him back out of his frenzy.

Rosalie and Seth both had leapt and surrounded the fallen man, their backs to each other. With their eyes, they circled the enemy, who instinctively knew if they killed this man they were desperate to protect it would end this battle.

Jasper gave one longing glance towards the foot of the hill, a few hundred meters more and he would have been there, but with a deep breath and hardened face, the master swordsman of The Legion of Guardians descended. The men who dared to prevent him doing his duty were stopped with the swift stroke of his blade.

The fight had come to a standstill. They were surrounded but whoever took a step closer, either Seth or Rosalie would cut down. Jasper bent on his haunches, and checked for a pulse on Jacobs's neck. He took a relieved breath when it fluttered feebly. Jacob suffered a massive cut on his torso, reaching from one end of his stomach to the other horizontally, and he also had a head wound, which kept bleeding out as seconds passed.

If they didn't take him to Carlisle immediately, he would bleed out and die. Jasper looked around; the enemy had formed circles around them.

 _How are they going to take him away from here? Is this the end? Had he failed_?

Edward grunted, hissed and panted as he pulled himself to the top. The path had been wild, untamed and slippery where ice had formed, but now, from the feeble light blinking in the sky and ones from the battle field, he could see the silhouette of the girl his heart anticipated finding.

Isabella stood near the edge, her back to him, strands of hair that escaped from her braid flying around. The wind howled on up top, and Edward shivered. He felt the slash of the cold cutting through his clothes. Still, Bella didn't move. Her cloak fluttered in the wind as he hobbled towards her.

Halfway to her side, with fatigue-laden, trembling legs, he registered her swaying like a leaf. His eyes widened. He gritted his teeth and propelled himself towards the girl. Edward, a hair's breath away from Bella, panicked as she once again started to fold towards the edge. With a desperate cry, Edward jumped with all his might and reached for her. The sleeve of Bella's cloak gripped in a tight hold, he pulled her closer and gulped breath after breath as she slumped onto him.

As his heart started to slow down, he chuckled and looked down at her form, small in stature, her head on his chest, Edward laughed with relief. He desperately wanted to see her face, but she didn't budge when he patted her cheek. With rising alarm, he folded onto his feet with her securely held on his lap, an arm around Bella's back, cradling her as he gazed at her face.

Bella had her eyes closed; a feeble light flickered from her once brilliantly shone Emerald. She had blood tracks that dripped from her nose and eyes from what he could see. Edward attempted to wipe it with his sleeve, but a new track would form and his breath hitched in dread.

She was dying.

He had heard of this from his father. When one stretched their mental abilities beyond they could bear, it could lead to death which was why the Legion warriors were encouraged and trained to meditate as it would make their mind more robust and able to withstand such hardships.

"You can't die." He sniffled through tears as he held her feeble body and watched Bella's eye lids flutter for a second and open halfway.

"Must…" She gurgled blood, which dripped out of the corner of her mouth, "protect." Her eyes drifted closed.

"No, no, no. Please don't! Don't do this." He tightened his hold on her while squeezing her hand in his.

"Liked the flower." A ghost of a smile spread over her lips, and Edward's breath hitched.

"I'll help! I'll help you to protect, and I'll meditate as you taught me. Please come back. You can't die." Edward clutched her to his heart, head buried in her hair; he dragged breath after breath as he concentrated on her smell, her slow breath with everything he had.

Edward didn't know when it happened, but one second his vision was black and then he watched the battle from high up, higher than what he saw from the mountain. His new vision honed on the mountain top, and Edward saw a bright blue light gaining intensity as he watched.

At a snap of the finger, his vision turned to the battlefield, attracted by a loud, anguished cry. Edward watched Jasper battle like a demon, and he saw Jacob receive a fatal wound and fall. Seth and Rosalie stood guard over Jacob as Jasper fought his way through to them.

"Master!"

He didn't jump this time, neither did he open his eyes like the last time the voice called him. The voice was respectful, timeworn, and he could sense power old as the earth emitting from it.

"We've been waiting master." The low voice addressed him.

 _Can it be Genevieve? No she's still a babe._ He shook the thought.

 _We are going to die_. Edward voiced his thought as the other being lingered in his mind, watching the scene playing on the battlefield.

"We've been awaiting, Master, and we shall aid you and yours in your time of need," it respectfully whispered.

A heavy veil of lethargy blanketed his mind and body, and Edward fell into a deep abyss of darkness, finally his mind at rest. The last image he had as his vision faded was of wind whipping around him and the flash of colours-as if he was travelling at the speed of light.

 _They were surrounded, Was this the bitter end? He had failed the Heir, the faith the others had in him. What shall I do now? His heart desired to end and joined his Isabella, but as long as the Heir lived, he had to guard him. How shall I save him?_ Jasper prayed for a miracle, a first in his life! Rosalie stood in front of him, her sword ready as Seth covered his back, but the enemy, tasting the victory, stared with greedy eyes at them.

It didn't register at first, the flapping of great wings, far, far away but gaining ground. Slowly, both foe and the warriors of The Legion craned their necks, squinted their eyes and peered through the darkness to see what came from beyond.

It was with surprising agility and stealth the new beings descended upon the clearing. Whoever they were, they moved swiftly with the cold wind and Cimmerian sky. For a second, the entire field took one long gust of breath, expectant and nervous of what was coming for them.

From the corner of his eye, Jasper thought he saw a bright blue light on the crest of the mountain and a great beast flapping its wings. However, with a blink of an eye, everything was as it was. The sky and the mountain top looked the same, making him frown.

 _Was that a trick of his mind?_

It was while he was distracted the first scream reached their ears, and the blue flames descended from either side far in the distance.

Jasper and his two conscious companions stood on the battle field, frozen, while the scream of enemy reached the highest crescendo. At first, wonder took over and then joy, but Jasper was sceptical; was it an ally or foe descending upon them, or maybe some entity that guarded this land? Jasper hurriedly tried to hoist Jacob. He didn't know what was coming but had no intention to stay there and burn.

"Seth, stop gaping like a fish and move your limbs. We must take Lord Jacob to Carlisle, now!" Jasper stressed while struggling to lift the dead weight of a man who was twice his own weight.

But Seth either didn't hear or he was too absorbed by what was going on around him as the enemy soldiers fled their ranks and tried to retreat. In their haste to run, hundreds of soldiers trampled each other, and Jasper and his party were left wondering how to navigate their way to safety.

The sounds of great wings were upon them within seconds after the pandemonium erupted. The few enemy soldiers who still surrounded them screamed when bright blue flames reached the earth and burned a circle around where the members of Legion stood in a cluster. For a second, Jasper and the other two panicked, but they were unable to run as the flames reached high into the sky.

It surrounded them, and they watched with surprise as it burned the enemy as the ones closest to the fire hurriedly moved back.

For few seconds, the warriors of The Legion saw the shadow of great wings and deep blue eyes, the colour darkest as the deepest part of the ocean floor in the creature before it fell upon their enemies.

 _It cannot be!_ Jasper stared wide-eyed, elated as he tried to squint to better see through the wall of blue flames. He heard the sound of the enemy soldiers' screams and could see faint shadows of fire being breathed out in various intervals from around them.

"What's going on?" Seth moved closer, wide-eyed. Rosalie stood a hair's breath away from the wall of fire as she tried to see what happened outside its protection; apparently, the fire was not harsh for them and provided the necessary warmth.

Jasper smiled, a rare sight, and Seth stared, a brow disappearing into his hairline. _How peculiar, maybe the chief had lost his mind_. He shook his head but was distracted by his sister-in-law.

"Dragons," Rosalie whispered.

His jaw dropped, and Seth turned to Jasper. "I thought they were purely a myth."

"They only answer the call of their true heir." At Jaspers reply three of them looked down at the unconscious form of Jacob.

"Dear lord, he's losing blood at a fast rate. If we can take him to Carlisle without further delay…Rosalie what's happening out there?" Seth stood up and walked closer to his sister-in-law. The screams were dwindling as they spoke.

The three of them stood inside the ring of fire and tried to halt Jacob's wounds from further bleeding. Though it felt like hours, it was but barely few minutes when the sounds of screams and the firewall fell. The grounds were scorched black with no hint of the enemy, and the wind cooled the earth.

"Come, help me."

Seth helped Jasper and they carried him towards the foot of the mountain, where Carlisle waited.

Carlisle stood at the mouth of the cave, frozen, unable to glance away from the sky. Earlier, he had been treating the injured while he fretted over Edward when the screams reached his ears.

Wondering what would evoke that much terror, he had run out and found himself nailed to the spot, eyes pulled to the fire breathing creatures. The shadows of fire simultaneously being breathed out on the far of the field let him distinguish there were at least three of them circling the sky. It was a first for Carlisle, seeing the stories come to life.

He had seen the circle of blue flames but was left unable to see what or who was inside. His eyes maniacally tried to see them properly, alas, only a vague impression could be seen in the dark. And they hadn't lingered once the last of the enemy had burned. He turned towards the fast approaching footsteps. "Was that…" Carlisle didn't get to finish his question.

"Dragons." Jasper looked proud like a parent as his gaze moved to the unconscious man. Carlisle nodded his head and hurried when he saw the bleeding gashes on Jacob.

Everyone would be happy to know that the dragons were back, and now it was up to him to heal the Master of Dragon Lords.

"Where's Isabella?" Seth asked. It seemed Edward was missing, too. He turned towards Carlisle hoping to get some answers.

Jasper's head snapped up while Carlisle sighed.

Seth slowly edged towards the opening of the cave. "Didn't Edward return with Isabella? Last time I saw, he was disappearing up the mountain to follow her."

"Let's go!" Jasper was already moving, hoping he was wrong, and she was alive.

They climbed. Though both Jasper and Seth were tired, they still they kept going, slipping on small rocks and stumbling. The affection they held for the girl and friendship for the foolish boy kept them going. When they stumbled to the top, at first, it looked deserted, surprisingly warm as if a great fire had once burned there. Jasper, who had for a second seen the light while he was in the battlefield, wondered if a Dragon Lord had protected both Isabella and the boy, too.

It was Seth's startled cry and pointing finger that found the dark silhouettes at the edge, and they moved to them in seconds. Both Edward and Isabella lay slumped next to the edge, and Isabella was tightly clutched in the boy's arm.

Jasper picked up the girl while Seth carried Edward over his shoulder.

As the rising light started to paint the sky with murky red, they gathered the ones who could travel unaided. The rest were deposited on the few horses left.

The first part of the journey was hard and dreary, and their going was slow. They took the most narrow paths and rougher roads, hoping to escape the unfriendly eyes. They knew for sure the enemy would descend on what was left of the battlefield and might follow them. With every step they took towards home, they took precautions and edged closer to Avlione, then home.

As the days passed, one by one the surviving warriors gained strength. At the final leg of the journey, only Isabella, Edward and Jacob were unconscious.

The rising of dragons was kept between Rosalie, Carlisle, Seth and Jasper as they didn't want the news to spread at the moment. They put it aside and concentrated on taking care of the injured. Still, from time to time, Jasper could be seen wearing a frown and staring at Edward as if he was trying to dwell deep into Edward's unconscious mind.

The boy had bled from his eyes, ears and nostrils, the same as Isabella, who must have tried her best to shield them until her mind or body could take it no more. The boy, however, was no proficient meditator, yet he showed complete signs of one who had mentally and physically had been stretched thin. From time to time, his mind would wander to the blue glow he had witnessed; he was sure it wasn't his mind playing a trick.

Carlisle also found himself questioning the way Edward was brought to him.

 _Did Edward do something to protect himself and Isabella?_

Carlisle fussed over Edward, along with his falcon, who circled and kept a vigilant eye on the boy. Whenever someone came closer to him, it squawked its war cry and zoomed closer, its talons pointed. The remaining guards kept a healthy distance from both her and her master.

On the second day after they reached Forks Castle, Jacob woke up. He left the patients' chamber the next day to rest in his own quarters.

Lord and Lady Swan and her family visited Isabella every day, but she slept through the tears and snippets of gossip while Edward occupied another bed in the same room.

 _When she opened her eyes, Isabella stood in her sanctuary._

 _Everyone who meditated had a sanctuary they had painstakingly built inside their consciousness. It was the one place the person could be truly alone._

 _Isabella's was on top of a cliff, with the sun shining brightly and a gentle breeze wafting around her. She stood on the cliff top, her feet on soft green grass, wildflowers swaying in the wind with a lake at her back, which opened into the sea from a few meters away. Bella felt lighter. She felt no pain here as she stared down from the edge of the cliff._

 _The ocean gleamed the darkest blue, the colour of the rarest gem, and she wanted to move closer and closer to the water. She shivered as she moved closer for it was cold. Bella was ready to topple over when a hand pulled her back at the last minute. She gasped from the unexpected intrusion, but didn't turn around to see who it was as it could be only one person._

 _He was there, her guardian, her companion. He had been there at the edge of her sanctuary, out of sight but consistently watching and protecting her. And he had left the shadows and had pulled her from danger._

 _She felt his hands, warm on her forearms. Bella shivered as these sensations both pleasant and painful to her spread through her body._

 _This was different to all of their previous encounters, where he would stay hidden in the shadows, watching her. Bella, unable to decide how to behave, stood still as a statue while he stood behind her. She felt as his breath fanned on her neck and the warmth fluttered her strands of her hair. She shivered, once again, and goose bumps rose on her skin. She felt his breath, coming closer and closer and then his face was nuzzling the crook of her neck eliciting a loud gasp from her half-opened mouth. She, new to the feelings he evoked in her, felt the sensation travel throughout her body, to her stomach, to the end of every hair strand, and her toes curled involuntarily._

 _He smelled wonderful, like the fresh wind off the sea, and she felt her legs weaken. Despite her efforts to maintain a calm composure, Bella stumbled, but he held on to her, and she heard him chuckle._

 _He invariably disappeared, and yet today, there he was touching her, and she had heard the sound of his laugh. Bella felt his breath, now ghosting over her pebbled skin, coming closer and closer to her ear._

" _Mine."_

Her eyes snapped open.

"Welcome back, Lady Bella."

She was staring at a wooden ceiling, and her body felt as though it was attached to the surface she lay on.

Carlisle's smiling face loomed over her. "It's time you woke up, my lady." Bella tried to turn her head. "Your family is waiting impatiently, but for now, you are in need of rest. Here drink this."

She was given a bitter concoction to drink, and Isabella once again drifted off, this time, to sleep and with hopes she would be able to find her guardian there.

Isabella left the Healers' chamber the next day; Edward continued to lie unconscious within. It was the seventh night since they had reached Forks castle when an eerie light woke Carlisle from his slumber. Genevieve sat closer to Edward's bed, and Carlisle gaped, mesmerised by the blue light emanating from the stone on Edward's circlet.

"Master!"

Edward heard the sound of soothing timber calling him; he no longer cared if the presence called him servant or deity. He hoped the voice helped them survive.

"Edward…"

The voice was faint but familiar.

 _Father!_

He tried to open his eyes; they were heavy as if rocks were set on top of them. With difficulty, he lifted the lids, trying to get adjusted to the soft glow around him.

Carlisle stared mesmerised at the dark, sea-blue coloured eyes of his son. He had always thought Edward's eyes were dark brown since they were dark, almost black, but now he could see it was not so. His eyes were the darkest blue of the deepest part of the ocean, and as seconds passed, he could see the colour being shielded, once again turning dark, hiding the blue.

"Father," Edward croaked, his throat dry.

"I'm glad your back, Edward, my boy. I'm so glad." Carlisle hid his surprise and smiled at the boy he had raised as his own since he found him crying his little heart out and knew he would eternally be his own.

"Lady Bella?"

Carlisle chuckled. "She is well, and we are back in Forks Castle. Now go back to sleep. You need your rest."

He was already falling sleep after hearing Bella was well.

 _Maybe, with his own luck, the true heir had survived_. It was time he talked with his wife. Carlisle affectionately combed his hand through the boy's hair and walked out of the room, ready to get some sleep.

Bella concentrated on the target and, the second she was about to release, she heard it once again-she heard him chuckle.

For the first time in ten years, her aim failed, and the arrow hit the edge of the board, two rings outside the target; Emmett stared with a gaping mouth.

Bella had already thrown down her bow and disappeared inside.

What happened to her? Since they had returned from the failed mission to find the Durendal, she had been distracted, and Emmett was worried. He found her in the hallway looking around, hands on her hips.

"A few seconds ago someone was here. Who was it?" She stopped a maid coming towards her.

"I didn't see anyone else, My Lady." The girl bowed and was given a nod by Emmett to leave.

"He was here," she whispered, her frantic gaze moving around.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Did you not hear someone chuckling?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't." Emmett frowned. "Maybe we should pay a visit to Carlisle."

"I'm of sound mind and good health." Bella stomped on her foot.

Emmett looked at his sister with wide eyes, "Did I say you were insane? What I meant was you went through a huge feat and stretched your power to its last thread."

"At least, I didn't have to be carried off by my wife like a babe!" Bella huffed and walked out back, towards the practising grounds.

"She's definitely showing signs of being female," Emmett muttered and followed after his sister.

"I heard that."

Seth had a good time telling Edward what he had missed while being unconscious as they sat on the tower roof facing the court yard. At the mention of Emmett being lifted by his wife and carried like a babe as he protested, they rolled around, laughing in mirth.

Carlisle waited, his hopes on his teacher providing the answers. If he was right and the direct descendent had survived all those years ago... Carlisle's eyes drifted down to the courtyard separated for fencing where Jacob practised his sword skills with a new found vigour.

It was the little squeaks that disturbed him from his thoughts, and unable to quell his curiosity, he moved to the opposite side window and peered down from the second-floor window. Isabella was occupied in the court yard as usual but with an unusual expression. She looked irritated as she mentally trailed an arrow after her older brother, Emmett who ran around, loudly pleading with his sister to stop stabbing him on his back side. His wife sat next to Isabella with a slight smirk grazing her lips.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw two silhouettes peering from above the edge of the topmost tower of the castle. The loud call of the gyrfalcon had him look up to the sky. He found it flying a circle over the topmost tower, and on the tower roof, he could see the two boys being entertained by the antics of the brother and sister.

He would wait and guard them until the time came to unveil the truth.

 **A/N: I must say I've received lot of help from people to write this and to get it clean up. So thank you, CallMEBunny, KatieBellaCullen, Jmolly, Sunflowerfran, Tracy A. C., Donna and D890. I wouldn't have done it all the help I got from you all. Thank you so much for taking time to read my poor grammar laden story.**

 **-Aria.**


End file.
